How Would You Feel
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: He wants to tell her


**It's my birthday but who gets the gift is you!**

 **Alright, it sounds like one of those TV commercial, I'm sorry about it and it's isn't a gift it's more like a torture...**

 **So,**

 **I see you soon. Bye!**

* * *

It has been spinning over and over in his head for the past three months; Lucas doesn't know when he realized it. Maybe it happened one of those times that Lucas watched her paint in one of their breaks between classes at art's room, the way her eyes glittered passionately at every stroke of her brush. Or when she laughed about something that someone had said the way her lips turned a huge smile and her blue eyes glowed so intensely perhaps aided by the rays of sunlight that illuminated her when she had noticed him watching her in the corner. Or maybe this happened when he realized that her head fit perfectly in the curve of his neck while her body rested quietly against his when they watched a movie. Maybe it was on the first time he had tasted her lips in the darkness of her bedroom when he didn't can wait for another minute to tell her she was in his head.

She is the one, she made him feel alive, feel like a child every moment she is next to him. He knew it on the subway and he was sure about it in that day in her bedroom when he pulled her closer because they closeness wasn't enough.

They are together for six months since that day in her bedroom, his only regret was having waited four years to tell her that he likes her, it was a difficult time seeing all her affection and attention to other guys, one of those was Josh, Maya's old crush who disappeared as soon as they decided to take a chance. These six months were amazing, they had their problems sometimes, but always tried to solve not leaving it accumulate into a big snowball ready to destroy them.

One of his favorite moments happened at the traditional Matthews New Year party at their house, everyone was there to celebrate the New Year together as they used to. At one moment of the party, Maya looked at him and smiled, getting up then, she was inviting him to something he would very much like to discover, Maya took one of the blankets on the couch and went through the door never leaving her gaze on him. Lucas took two cups of hot chocolate that had just come out of the fire and went looking for her on the rooftop; she was sitting covered by the blanket on the bench next to the wall. He came up with the cups and she smiled excitedly at the warm drink that cold night. Maya got up and went towards him taking her cup from his hand giving a smooth kiss on his lips whispering a happy new year, his free hand rise up until her neck bringing her to another kiss who she avoided when she realized she had dropped some of her drink. They sat on the bench and talked about everything and nothing all night long until they felt the first rays of sun on the horizon, Maya was on his lap both covered by the blanket, his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was looking at the sunrise probably thinking of the various ways she could capture that image, while Lucas was looking at his particular sun. The way her kind gaze met his for that minute made him bite his lower lip when he felt the five words formed on his mind, she smiled at him and his only response was to take her lips in a calm kiss.

There had been twenty minutes since they were there in his truck standing in front of Maya's house, she was by his side eating her favorite chocolate that Lucas had bought on his way from home a few hours earlier. Lucas had his back to the car door so he could see her better. The radio played one of her favorite songs and she hummed between her bites. It was ten minutes before Shawn's curfew, which made him sad that he only could spend two hours with her on Saturday night.

"Shawn's home."

"I know, I can feel his eyes from here, I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly appeared outside claiming that he is doing a night walk, his favorite."

"He's probably thinking about what we're doing here so far."

She laughed about excessive protection of her stepfather and he caught himself watching her with a silly smile. She looked at him for a few seconds and offered her favorite chocolate what he refused only with his head; she turned to front humming a song. Lucas felt your silly smile grow even more, she looked at him noting his smile and asked curious:

"What?"

"Nothing!"

He said sliding his fingers through her hair; Maya leaned toward him pulling him by his shirt to find her in the space between their benches.

"Oh really?"

She raised her eyebrow, daring him to speak, his hand reaching up to the nape of her neck, pulling her to him, put their lips together in an urgent kiss, leaving Maya dizzy as soon as he end up abruptly the kiss.

"Nothing!"

He whispered to her with a small grin on his lips at the sight of her dizzy, Lucas pulled away, but Maya pulled him closer again to join her lips in another kiss.

One of those days they were at Topanga's with their friends, Maya was saying something that Lucas wasn't really paying attention to, actually he was watching her movements while she tried to sound funny and he found himself laughing without knowing why. Katy called Maya to go to the counter with her and he followed her with his eyes, Riley interrupted Lucas.

"You're going to tell her."

He looked confused at his friends.

"Sorry?"

"You're going to tell her, it's obvious"

"Say what?"

"You know, that silly face, your passionate gaze, you laughing at everything she says, not a bit of personal space, always taking the time to get your hands on her."

Farkle said, and Riley nodded.

"It's been in your head for quite a while, we realize it."

"You did. How?"

"I'm a scientist, I just watched closely."

"My problem is know when it will happen, I don't want to wait until my kids go to college and you're still at it," Riley said. "I talked to her about it."

"You did?" Lucas said, leaning toward his friends. "What did she say?"

"That I was seeing things where there isn't and oh, look how this isn't happening!?" Riley laughed. "I said it was only a matter of time, so she have to prepare herself. So Friar when will it be?

"In the right moment."

He said turning to the previous position when he saw her turning to her friends.

"What's in your pretty mind?"

He heard her say it out of his thoughts; Lucas turned to the blonde girl at his side watching her change the radio station.

"Nothing important and yours?"

"That you're lying to me."

"Eat your chocolates!"

"Tomorrow we go to one of Shawn's photo sections on upstate; he said it's a beautiful city."

"Don't Kiss Any Guys There!"

He warned her jokingly

"I can not promise you anything!"

She joked and sang again with the music dancing happily and he watched her feeling an involuntary grin grow on his face. Lucas saw her movements diminish, suddenly she stopped, eating her chocolate, he saw her cheeks turn red and Maya slipped her hand In her hair causing them to cover her face and seconds later turned to the door, her curly hair fell freely on her shoulders.

* * *

"You Stop!"

Lucas heard her say while she was paint a canvas on her easel.

"Sorry? Stop what?"

"Look at me. Stop looking at me like that! "

"Like what?"

"Like you are doing."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me nervous and you're getting me deconcentrated. Stop, I hate it! "

She put her hands over her face so he wouldn't look at her that made Lucas giggle.

"Okay, I'll try!"

"Right!"

She turned to her paint, but a few minutes after the conversation she snorted and turned her gaze to him.

"What?"

He said raising his hands.

"You keep doing that!"

"I did nothing!"

"You did, I saw it!"

"I'm sorry, Maya!"

She pointed her index finger at him.

"Stop it!"

He laughed at the sight of her angry face, Lucas closed his eyes, sank into the couch and he felt her eyes on him so he opened his.

"What?"

She turned her gaze to the painting for a few minutes and he laughed, Maya took a deep breath.

"Right Huckleberry" she threw her paintbrush and stood up "It is not going anyway, I give up!"

He watched her walk toward him, pushing him against the couch so she could sit on his lap.

"You're annoying, you win!"

"But I didn't ..."

She took his lips.

* * *

"You Stop!"

"But I'm not doing anything!"

"You're. You are looking at me like that again. I hate it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Maya."

He laughed and she turned to him.

"I hate when you do it because I get nervous, it's like there's something wrong with me."

He laughed to see her face insecure.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you look amazing!"

He leaned toward her.

"So stop!"

"I'm sorry Maya. It's involuntary and I can't help myself! You're leaving me like that every day. I'm so grateful to have you in my life, to have you as my girlfriend, to see your smile, to taste your kisses, to hear your voice, to be able to hold you, to be able to have you so close, to hear your Nicknames, for hearing you sing, for being the reason for some of your smiles or laugh, for being able to hold your hand "he clasped his hand in hers, her eyes were full of tears" to be able to feel your body next to mine, Look into your eyes so deep, for ... "

He couldn't finish because she shut his words up with an urgent kiss, her hands holding his face close and he tried to balance between his seat, the car brake and the back of Maya's neck. It was time, he knew it by the time she touched his lips and he could see her answer in her blue eyes as they pulled away enough to breathe, they glowed as intensely as he had ever caught that look a few times when she Looked at him.

"I love you, Maya Hunter." It came out so easily from his mouth, her eyes wide opened at his words and she moved away from him. "It's been hanging around in my head for the past few months. I don't know when this happened, but I know when I wanted to tell you that first time on that rooftop in the new year, I know it's too sooner, but Maya you make me feel things I've never felt before just with your presence and you not even Realize it. You are so perfect, beautiful, brave, friendly, faithful, loyal, companion, among other things. It would be hard for that not to end up happening. I love Maya Penelope Hart Hunter and I want everyone to know that, but first I need you to know this and that you accept my love. So Maya how do you feel?"

She was pale, her hands on her lap, her breathing heavy as she assimilate what he had said to her, It took a few minutes and she was still frightened in her corner. The crashing noise in the window awakened them from their world and they saw Shawn, standing next to the door, Maya lowered the window quickly.

"Good evening, it's time Maya!"

"Okay, I'm just ... Just a minute."

"Okay!"

She closed the window and turned her attention to Lucas, her hands clasped together as her gaze went to her lap.

"Is he still there?"

"He just walked out from the door so you can open it."

"Typical!"

"Maya?"

"See you Monday!"

She said grabbing her purse quickly and getting out of the car, Lucas saw her walk quickly to the building, Shawn looked at her confused and turned to Lucas, he would say something, but preferred to wave and return to the building. He had blow everything by telling her that, it was too soon, she's scared of his words. What he was waiting for? That she said I love you Lucas or Huckleberry or whatever nickname that came to her mind. She was Maya Hunter; he hadn't win her heart and trust yet. Lucas started the engine and drive to the empty street with his head full of questions.


End file.
